


Pressing the Flesh

by HouseofTheBear



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erotica, F/M, Married Couple, Passionate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofTheBear/pseuds/HouseofTheBear
Summary: But while everything else was going swimmingly, there was one tiny drawback. The ‘pressing the flesh’ that went on wasn't the type Daenerys had been hoping for.A Jorah/Daenerys one-shot set in my Blurring The Lines universe.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: Jorah and Daenerys' Garden of Erotic Delights





	Pressing the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought, given the state of things, we could all use a little Jorah and Daenerys lovin'.
> 
> Thank you @clarasimone for your beta expertise, but more importantly, for your gentle nudging and for that particular image you sent me that set this whole story off. Merci!

Business gatherings were always one of two things: boring get-togethers where very little happened in the way of networking or great successes where Jorah and Daenerys laid the groundwork for future business triumphs.

This one was the latter.

Jorah was in a fantastic mood, and she was not only proud of all they had accomplished together, but of how other CEOs saw them as a formidable team, just the way Jorah wanted. He never diminished her role or put her in the backseat, she was always front and center, by his side. _You belong there, love,_ he'd tell her, smiling that special smile, the one that shone with love and pride.

But while everything else was going swimmingly, there was one tiny drawback. The ‘pressing the flesh’ that went on wasn't the type Daenerys had been hoping for. Being busy with lunches, dinners, and meetings had its downsides. They would get back to their hotel room at night too exhausted to do anything other than remove their clothes and crawl into bed.

Tonight, however, was going to be different.

They'd had only one lunch meeting that day, and apparently, Jorah's mind was already thinking about that evening. Sitting at the table of that posh restaurant, he'd kept glancing over at her during lulls in the conversation, an all-too-familiar look in his eyes. Even now, after just over a year of marriage, it still heated her to her core. As easy as flipping a switch, he could set the embers of their passion smoldering hours before the foreplay had even begun. But this _was_ foreplay, their version anyway. Fleeting glances, seemingly innocuous touches. To the outside individual, they appeared innocent. She knew better. Jorah was setting the foundation, only to send it crumbling with one passionate kiss at just the right time. He was a master architect of the erotic. He understood that the mind was the crucial first building block. Once that was laid down, the body was next. And that was where they were now. Simple actions that foretold his plans for her later.

Later couldn’t come soon enough.

***

“Gods, did you see him tonight?”

“Who?”

“Mr. Mormont.”

“Oh, I know, right? Looking daddy as fuck in that suit.”

The lady on the left turned, gave Jorah the once over, and audibly groaned. “Major BDE! I mean, look at the way he's holding that glass...ugh, I get the good chills just thinking about his hands.”

“Me too! And the way he's sitting there, like a king on his throne. I might need to leave early to change my panties.”

Her friend laughed. “Why do you think I don’t wear any to these functions? I learned the hard way the first time.”

The ladies left the counter tittering, totally oblivious to Daenerys' presence nearby. It took everything in her not to burst out laughing as she placed her order. Daddy as fuck, BDE. The latter she could understand, the former not so much. She didn't really like the term, it smacked of the whole 'sugar daddy' thing and Daenerys couldn't get into that.

Drink in hand, Daenerys returned to their table, ogling her husband the way the ladies had. He _did_ look exceedingly delectable in his new black suit, one button undone pale blue shirt, and no tie. She'd told him in not so many words earlier and all he had done was duck his head and murmur 'thank you, love'. The lights had been lowered in order to prep the room for dancing, bathing him in a soft, almost blueish glow. An idea came to her, a slow grin breaking across her face. _Oh, I can have fun with this,_ she thought. Taking a small sip of her drink, she set the glass down, “Dance with me, Jorah.”

It wasn't a question, but he retorted, “And send the tongues of the guests wagging?”

She stepped between his parted legs, leaned forward, and rested her palms on the arms of his chair, “The only tongue I want wagging is yours. But that's later,” she added with a wink, taking his hand and drawing him out onto the floor.

They found the rhythm easily even though they had entered the song mid-chorus. Jorah was a fantastic dancer despite the fact that he downplayed his skills. That's the way he was about a lot of things and she loved that about him. In the business world, there were so many male egos, it was nice to have one less to deal with.

“I was about to send out a search party you were gone so long,” Jorah said, now that the song had changed to a slower one.

“The line for drinks was ridiculous.”

Jorah watched her for a moment, his eyes narrowing. “What's so funny?”

Daenerys had never been very good at schooling her features. “Oh, I was just thinking about something I overheard. Isn't it funny what people will say when they think no one's listening?”

“What were they talking about?”

“You.”

His eyebrows shot up. “Me? I hope it was complimentary.”

“It was _very_ complimentary.” Jorah spun Daenerys out before bringing her back in, then dipped her, all in a not-so-subtle way of maneuvering them closer to the edge of the dance floor. “One of the ladies said you were 'Daddy as fuck'.”

“Daddy as fuck,” Jorah repeated, adorably bewildered. “That isn't like that other phrase...what is it,” he thought for a second, “'dad bod'?”

“Not even close,” she giggled.

“Well, I hope it doesn't mean that they think I'm old enough to be there father either,” he said dejectedly.

“Oh Jorah,” she sighed, “it means you know exactly what you're doing when it comes to certain things.”

Given the look on his face, he still didn’t understand. He was so cute when he was like this. _I guess I'll have to spell it out for him._ “It means you're a sex god.”

That did it. “Oh.”

And like clockwork, the blush rose on his cheeks, that familiar goofy grin tugging at his lips. “And they came to that conclusion just by looking at me?”

“You exude confidence, Jorah. Quietly, of course, but a lady knows,” she smiled.

“Do you know,” he asked, his voice lowering in that way that always ruined her panties and sent a delicious shiver down her spine.

“Know what,” she pressed him, knowing full well what he meant.

“Know that I'm a sex god,” his lips a whisper away from her ear.

“Oh, I know,” her hips pressing tantalizingly against his, “but I want you to show me anyway.”

His answer was to groan low in his throat and practically drag her from the dance floor. She kept up with his long strides as best she could in her heels, relishing the idea that the evening was going to end in spectacular fashion. Thankfully the hotel corridors were nearly empty, meaning they wouldn’t have to share the lift with anyone else. That thought alone made her sex clench. Some of their most erotic moments had happened in those confined spaces. Perhaps it was something about the fact that security could see everything they were doing that made it sexier, and thus, forbidden. Pressing the up button, Daenerys caught the muscles in Jorah’s jaw jumping beneath his beard, he was just as antsy as she was. Once the doors opened, they hurried inside, lips and bodies crashing against one another. Her hands snaked into his curls as he pressed her to the lift’s mirrored wall, too preoccupied with one another to register the doors weren’t closing. It wasn’t until a rather loud alarm went off that they broke apart, Daenerys ducking from under Jorah’s arm to push the button for their floor. The lift had barely begun to move when she felt herself being drawn back with an arm around her waist, her back meeting the hard, broad wall of his chest.

“Daenerys,” he growled hot against her ear, his hands grasping her hips, torn between stilling her and guiding the sensual grinding of her bottom against his burgeoning hardness, “You keep that up and I'll have you right here, security be damned.”

Her throaty laugh was full of heat, her arm rising so she could thread her fingers through the curls at the back of his head, anchoring herself for another dip and grind that made him nip her earlobe. “I love when you're like this, Jorah.”

“Like what,” his tongue traced the shell of her ear, making her shiver. “Harder than steel and aching for your taste?”

His words were like a spark to her clit, the jolt echoing through her sex. She sighed, turning her head to join their lips, their tongues, in a fierce duel. The lift dinged and Jorah groaned in frustration. Reluctantly disengaging, she took his hand and nearly ran down the long hallway with him to their room. Jorah already had the key card ready and the door open before Daenerys could reach for the zipper of his trousers. She was _very_ eager...and so was he. Once inside their room, she danced out of his grasp, kicking off her crimson patent leather kitten heels.

“Take off everything but your shirt.” She turned, gathering her hair over one shoulder to reach the zipper of her dress. Meeting his eyes once it was undone, she gave him one final order. “I want it unbuttoned.”

He'd never undressed so fast in his entire life, clothes tossed haphazardly across the floor. He watched her sashay over to the Bluetooth speaker system by their bed, queuing up a song he'd never heard before, but the beat held all sorts of promise. His jaw dropped as her hips rolled and dipped, her hands unhurriedly pulling her dress off her shoulders. _She's stripping for me,_ Jorah realized, his already rock-hard length twitching at the sight of her gorgeous body, all silky pale skin and luscious curves. The moonlight spilling through the floor-to-ceiling windows made her glow, the tiny silver threads in her lilac lingerie glinting like stars. Her beauty had struck him dumb and consumed his senses, but when didn’t it? Especially in moments like this. It was an achingly slow tease, even when the satin fabric pooled at her feet, she continued to dance, her body feeling the bass of the track throbbing from the speakers. Undulating in a figure eight, a move Jorah’s entire being remembered on a visceral level, how it had nearly had him spilling prematurely like an inexperienced teenager. Just as it did now, his teeth gritting at the bolt of pleasure it sent up his spine.

She turned to him at last, this view just as glorious. Even at this distance, he could tell her dusky peaks were tight with yearning, the lace of the demi-cup brassiere barely containing the soft mounds of creamy flesh. Her thong panties shouldn't even be classified as an undergarment they were so skimpy. On any other woman, they would have looked trashy, but everything Daenerys wore looked classy. Silhouetted by the soft light issuing from the bathroom, she shone like an angel. An angel with a wicked, insatiable desire.

“Sit down and relax,” she told him, gesturing to the leather sofa by the windows. Behind him, the dark curtains were drawn half-closed, shrouding Jorah's face in shadow, but leaving his body illuminated. The soft fur between the open halves of his shirt held her gaze at first, the not-so-subtle rise and fall of his broad chest meant the hairs shimmered like spun gold. But as her eyes drifted down, it was his manhood between his widely spread legs that held her transfixed. He was gorgeous, the shaft thick, the prominent vein along the length almost visibly pulsing before her eyes. It was the head though, topped with a large droplet of arousal, that had her thighs clenching, searching for a way to relieve the tremendous ache. She licked her lips, the slippery, salty memory of his flavor on her tongue made her want to forgo the tease entirely and just have her way with him.

“See what you do to me, love,” he growled, his voice so low she could feel it deep on her sex. Breath left her in a rush, his hand fisting his length and stroking in one full, long, slow stroke, more clear fluid oozing from the slit to trickle down over his fingers.

_Oh Gods!_

Jorah's dark chuckle reached her ears, she must have uttered that oath out loud. No matter, she would gain control of this situation again and she knew just how to do it. Sashaying over to stand before him, she turned, gathering up her hair and revealing the beautiful line of her back, the Venus dimples just above her panty line, and the luscious swell of her bottom divided by the lilac lace.

His decadent moan made her sex flush wet and hot, the sound of rustling fabric told her he was touching himself again. In her mind's eye, she envisioned him coating his length with those transparent pearls, the ones she loved to draw from him, then savor with a delicate swipe of her tongue. She bent over at the waist, exposing herself to the man she loved. “Take off my panties Jorah.”

A warm puff of air greeted her skin, his fingertips brushing up the back of her thighs. Presented with such perfection, he couldn't help himself. Running his knuckle gently over her soaked panties, her body surging back to chase the retreating digit. Jorah answered her soft moan with his own rumbling groan, his skin glistening in the low light. The song had ended long ago, but the tease wasn't over. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties and tugged them down, to which she wiggled slightly from side to side as they traveled to her feet.

“Fuck,” Jorah huffed under his breath, the petals of her sex, so rosy and slick...and just at mouth level.

Jorah had never seen anything like it, her arousal, like trembling spider silk coated in morning dew, connected from her center to her inner thigh. He gathered the sweet tendril with a flick of his tongue, exhaling warm over her slick folds. Gooseflesh bloomed across her skin, her hand darting back to grasp his knee to steady herself. The time for teasing was over, he would give them what they craved.

“Turn around, Sweetheart,” he purred, gazing up at her, much in the way a supplicant would look upon his goddess.

He shifted to the floor in a crouch position, his hand moving over the outside of her calf to her knee, holding the crook to lift her foot onto the seat behind him, opening her to his gaze, to his mouth. “I’ve thought about tasting you all night, Daenerys. Those dull fools and their silly party. All I really wanted was to bring you back here and ravish you, make you moan my name.” He kissed her inner thigh, breathing in her scent with a groan, “And now I will.”

Then his mouth was there, his tongue slipping inside to gather her honey, his lips encircling her swollen pearl. Her head tipped back on a hard sigh, her leg threatening to give out. But his hands were there to catch her, to support her, palming the cheeks of her buttocks, fingers pressing into the supple flesh. Her moans started soft and breathy, her fingers loose in his curls. But he knew the closer she got to her peak, the louder she’d get, the stronger her grip would be. The flicks of his tongue alternated between soft and slow, hard and fast, the coil in her belly tightening. One of his hands shifted, two thick fingers teasing her entrance before slipping in, curling and pressing against her secret place. Her moans grew louder, her hips jerking once before he stilled them with his strong grip, holding her to the torment of his tongue. His cock was throbbing, desperate to be sheathed in her tight, wet sex.

“Stroke yourself, Jorah. I know he aches for me.”

She’d never spoken to him like that, a thrill so strong coursed through him at her amorous order. He wanted to, but he knew she needed his support more. He could feel her body starting to quake, his desire to see her fall apart stronger than anything else. He pumped his fingers into her, his tongue focused on her clit, the once occasional soft flutters of her sex now erratic, but firm, pulses. Her arousal oozed down the back of his hand and onto his palm, he loved when she gifted him with her sacred nectar.

“Gods…baby…I’m close.”

He growled, loving that she sometimes called him ‘baby’ when she was about to surrender to her pleasure. He thrust faster, his tongue nearly a whirlwind, and then…her fingers clutched at the back of his head, her body trembling with release, his name a long, low moan. He slowed, easing her down, listening to her whimpers and gasping breaths. He felt the evidence of his own arousal slipping down the underside of his twitching cock, Jorah now desperate to make love to her. He kissed her thighs and abdomen, holding her until he was sure she could stand without help. But then he found her in his lap, her mouth practically attacking his, her hand grasping him, her body sinking down without preamble until their hips met. He moaned into their kiss, the residual pulses of her orgasm caressing his length. He barely had a second to savor the feeling before she was riding him, her hands fisted in his shirt, using it as leverage. His sac was already tight, his eyes darting from hers to her parted lips, her swaying breasts, and down to where he disappeared inside her.

They were not strangers to passionate sex, particularly in this position, when she was in control of the pace. He surrendered to her, even as he wanted to prolong their lovemaking, he knew that the strength of her desire wouldn’t be denied. If she wanted it quick, hard, and raw, then he would gladly oblige. She practically bounced in his lap, one hand moving to her pearl as she felt him harden further.

“That’s it, love, let me feel it.” It always amazed her that even at a time like that he still had command over that maddeningly sexy voice of his, just a little labored. The slap of skin against skin echoed in the room, mixing with the wet sound of her fingers working her clit. He grasped her bottom to help her keep her rhythm, bringing her down onto the sharp, hard upward thrusts of his cock, his breathing now like hers, fast and heavy.

“Baby,” she moaned, her eyelashes fluttering, “Come…for me.”

His body tensed, but he didn’t stop thrusting, not until she seized and arched, her mouth falling open in a silent cry. Only then did he hold her tight to his hips, his cock jerking his release deep into her quivering sex. He couldn’t make a sound, save for his shaky breathing.

She collapsed against him, mumbling something unintelligible against his damp neck. It was a long while before they regained their faculties, his length at last softening and slipping wetly from her. She shivered in his arms and snuggled deeper into his embrace; her once sweat-sheened skin now cool to the touch. He needed to get them into bed and beneath the covers, but when he made to stand, Jorah realized his legs had fallen asleep. He chuckled. “Gods, I can’t move.”

“It’s all right, neither can I,” she answered with a muffled giggle, her own knees sore from being locked in one position for too long. Gingerly she rolled to his side, incrementally stretching her legs out, her fingers rubbing the aching joints with a grimace.

“Are you alright, love?” His hands took over for her own, his brow tense with concern. “I didn’t really think that through.”

“I would do it again in a heartbeat, my—Ooo,” she hissed when he hit a particularly sore spot. “Just maybe not right now.”

Jorah moved his legs experimentally a few times, and finding that the feeling had returned, he stood and helped Daenerys to her feet. Then, he bent slightly and lifted her into his arms bridal-style, carrying her in the direction of the bed, but she stopped him, glancing into the open bathroom. She turned to him with a grin. “What about finally putting that Jacuzzi bathtub to good use?”

“I love the way your mind works, Sweetheart.”


End file.
